


Son of a Wolf

by iZombi



Series: Powerwolf Werewolf AU (With OCs) [10]
Category: Powerwolf (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Crying, F/M, Fear, Gen, Getting Pregnant, Giving Birth, Multi, Over protectiveness, Panic, Pregnancy, Protectiveness, Screaming, a few funny moments here and there, being taken care of by friends, dad mode activated!, enjoy reading!, happy tears, potential panic attack, pregnancy symptoms, realizing your pregnant, situational specific angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: We find ourselves ten years into the future, the pack and their human companions have been living comfortably together, each one very happy their lives and their circumstances… especially Sol and Matthew, who have very special news to give to everyone…
Relationships: Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Cam Randall (Friend OC/Self-insert) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Galen (Friend OC/Self-insert) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Sol Accalia (My Self-insert)
Series: Powerwolf Werewolf AU (With OCs) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171505
Kudos: 3





	Son of a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamdenNightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdenNightingale/gifts).



> TW: BLOOD, GIVING BIRTH, PREGNANCY, SYMPTOMS OF PREGNANCY
> 
> **IF THESE THINGS BOTHER YOU OR CAUSE YOU DISCOMFORT THEN PLEASE REFRAIN FROM READING OR TAKE CAUTION IF YOU DO WISH TO READ.
> 
> IMPORTANT TO NOTE:  
> Look for “//” as this indicates the start of the birth scene, it contains situation typical gore, if you do not wish to read this, then please skip it!   
> I will provide a short synopsis at the very end of the fic so that you can know what happened during that scene..

Sol woke up with a start as a wave of dizziness and nausea overwhelmed her, she held her head as she tried to steady herself,

Matthew stirred at the sudden movement from beside her, he was quick to awake and sat up, he turned his head to face his beloved wife, “Darling? Are you ok?” he asks her and gets no response,

As he blinks away the tired haze from his eyes he begins to realize why his wife looks a bit pale and has the distinct look of someone who’s going to vomit,

As quickly as he could, Matthew got off the bed and helped his wife get out as well and sped walked her over to the bathroom,

Where Sol quickly got to the ground on her knees in front of the toilet seat, she vomited last night’s meal into the toilet bowl, she felt like shit and had been feeling like it for four weeks now,

Whatever it was that she had would _not relent_ and she was sick of it, she just wanted to be back to normal not be sick,

When she finished retching in the toilet bowl she wiped her mouth with some toilet paper and felt hot tears run down her cheeks, she felt so _goddamn weak_ and _utterly_ _horrible_ ,

Matthew stood behind her, he had been holding her hair back as she threw up but now caressed her head, running his fingers through her hair,

Sol stood up on shaky legs as Matthew helped her stand, she looked at him as she quietly wept and Matthew embraced her in a deep warm hug, usually this would make her happy but every time he did it now… all he got were tears…

Matthew guided her back to their shared room and Sol laid down on the bed, she held her head as a wave of dizziness struck her,

Matthew didn’t lay down with her in bed this time, instead, he looked at her from where he stood and he felt horrible that he couldn’t do anything for his beloved about the sickness that was plaguing her,

He frowned and sighed quietly as he left the bedroom, making sure to quietly shut the door behind him as he left,

Matthew made a beeline to downstairs, he knew that at this time of day everyone was already awake with him and Sol being the only two who sleep in,

Still, in his pajamas, he made his way over to where Galen usually hanged out, in the dining room,

And there he found them, writing something down onto a notebook as they read a passage from a medical book to their left, “Galen?” he begins,

The sound of his voice catches Galen’s attention, their head rises from their book to look at him, “Yes?” their quick to notice that he’s not dressed and still wearing his nightwear, “What’s wrong?” they ask,

Matthew looks visibly worried even before he says anything,

Galen rises from their seat and approached him, “It's ok… what’s wrong? Talk to me…” they speak with a soft and gentle voice, one that’s only usually reserved for those they deeply care for,

Matthew blinks back the tears that threaten to show their face, “ _It’s Sol…”_ he whispers, keeping his voice low as he knows his brother is just across from where he and Galen are in the living room, “ _Something’s wrong…”_ is all he says,

Galen nods and together the two of them walk upstairs and towards Matthew’s shared bedroom,

Upon opening the room and stepping inside, Galen found Sol quietly staring out the window of the room, she looked calm...

Sol turned her head over to them, “Hello Galen…” they said tiredly,

Galen smiled “Hey Sol…” they paused briefly, “Is it alright if I give you a quick checkup? Matthew told me he’s worried over you…” they ask,

Sol nods, “That’s fine… just- don’t ask me to stand please? I’m too dizzy…” she explains and Galen nods,

“So, tell me… What’s been going on? How have you been feeling?”

“Like shit…”

Galen chuckles, “Well that’s a start… no I mean, be more specific like what have you been experiencing?”

Sol looks up to the ceiling momentarily as she tries to recall everything that has been happening in the past four weeks, once she’s gathered her thoughts is when she speaks:

“Bloating, headaches and dizziness, missed period, fatigue, mood swings, vomiting, lower back pain, chest pain… that’s what’s coming to mind…” she finishes,

And suddenly what she’s stated begins to add up in Galen’s head to only _one thing_ … however, not wanting to alarm the couple and have the possibility of a false positive they decide to remain silent about their discovery,

Matthew looks to Galen, “So?” he asks, wanting to know what the possible result is,

“… _I’ll be right back…_ I just need to get something from the village…” is all Galen says as they quickly leave the room and descend the stairs,

Matthew is confused as to why Galen responded the way they did, “Wh- H-Hey!” he exclaims as he chases after them,

“What do you mean that ‘you’ll be back?” he asks and Galen says nothing as they quickly grab their coat and put on their shoes, opening the front door of the cabin and leaving,

Galen doesn’t want to say anything because it’s not their right as a doctor to say since that would fall upon Sol to do… and besides, they’d rather be one hundred percent correct than relying on a hunch,

Matthew is left standing there without an answer and ignored as he watches Galen leave through a window,

He groans inwardly and grabs at his hair, he’s deeply annoyed at how he was treated,

Matthew’s reaction catches Charles's attention and he looks over to Matthew with a questioning look, but Matthew ignores him as he turns around and ascends the stairs once more, going back to his room…

A few minutes later, Galen returns home with a small bag in hand and they take off their outdoor wear before going upstairs to check on Sol again,

When they arrive at Matthew and Sol’s bedroom, he sees Sol braiding Matthew’s hair and the two seem to be enjoying each other’s presence,

“Sol?” Galen begins, “Come with me- Matthew you need to stay there…” they say,

Matthew gives Sol a worrying look and she chuckles, “It's ok… I’ll be fine…” before planting a small kiss on his nose as she leaves,

Galen guides Sol to the bathroom, “Go inside and use this-“ they say as they hand her the small bag, “-It has instructions written on it so you’ll know what to do… alright?” and Sol raises a curious eyebrow at the bag but nevertheless nods before heading inside,

Galen stands guard at the door so that Sol may do what they have to do, as they themselves wait for the results to come back,

Sol opens the box and finds that in it is a pink rectangular box with the words ‘ _Pregnancy test’_ written on it in white, her eyes widen but she doesn’t say anything,

Sol goes with the process of using the item she had been brought by Galen,

When all is done, Sol stares at the pink stick in anticipation in her hands,

She watches as a small deep pink cross is formed on the test strip and her eyes widen as she lets out a gasp,

“ _No way…!”_ Galen hears her exclaim and they can’t tell if that’s a good or negative reaction, for Matthew’s sake they hope it’s good one,

Sol opens the door and shows Galen the pink stick and they nod, “Yup… exactly what I thought…”

“So I’m-?”

“-Yes…”

Sol’s eyes widen and a hand moves to her gaping mouth, she’s in shock at the news even though she saw it with her own two eyes,

She looks down at her stomach and then back at Galen,

“Congratulations…” Galen says and Sol can feel herself tear up with mixed feelings of joy and fear, she gives them their iconic tender smile,

Galen gives her a hug, “Go tell him, alright? And then you can choose when to announce it to the others… alright?” they tell her as they pull away from the embrace,

Sol nods and thanks to their friend for helping, she takes the pink stick as proof and walks over to her room where Matthew sits eagerly awaiting her return,

As Sol enters with her anxious and worried expression, Matthew’s own cheerful one slowly dissipates, instantly he thinks that the worst has happened,

“Honey?” he asks with a worried expression, he’s about to get up from the bed when Sol stops him with a hand outstretched,

“You might want to sit for this…” she says, and so he does, his worried expression intensifying,

His mind is running wild with answers to what she’s been told,

Cancer?

A rare incurable disease?

Does she only have months left to live?

He doesn’t know what the true answer is and he’s almost too afraid to ask,

Sol approaches Matthew and hands him the pink stick and he stares at it,

He isn’t quite sure what it means, so he looks up to his wife, “What is it?” he asks,

Sol grabs his hand and places it on her stomach and doesn’t say anything as she stares into his deep honey brown eyes,

Sol can see the gears turning in his head,

Suddenly the gears stop moving,

“ _No_ ”

“ _Yes_ ”

“You’re _lying_ …”

“I’m _not_ …”

“Did Galen-?“

“-confirm it? _Yes_ …”

Matthew’s eyes widened as he stared at her, he moved his gaze to her stomach and to the pink stick in his hands,

“…So, you’re really _pregnant_ then…?” he asks

Sol nods, she isn’t saying anything out of fear of his reaction, she knows that he loves her deeply but she never had the talk about children around him, hell neither of them ever did,

They never considered the possibility of being parents and having children of their own,

It was all unplanned,

Matthew swallows hard before chuckling nervously as he begins to tear up, “O-Oh my _god_ …” he says, “I-I’m g-going to be a-a _dad_?” he asks with a shaky voice,

And Sol nods, emotions overwhelming her as she too begins to tear up, “Y-Yes…” she finally speaks,

And Matthew bursts into happy tears, He gets up from his seat and pulls her in for a gentle yet deep hug, “We’re going to be _parents_ my love-!” he exclaims

“-I _know_ …” she says as she reciprocates the hug,

They stay like this for a while before suddenly Matthew remembers his brother and the others, his heart picks up pace as he looks down to his wife,

“Honey! Let’s go tell the others!” he happily exclaims as he grabs her hand and both walk out of the room to go downstairs and tell everyone downstairs,

Once Sol and Matthew reach the bottom floor, Matthew is quick to go find everyone and gather all of them in the living room,

Sol stands quietly off to the side in the living room, watching as the steady stream of people pour in,

Once everyone is there, their attention moves to the couple,

“You mentioned you wanted to tell us something, Matthew?” Attila begins,

He nods and happily looks to his wife before looking back to the others, “Sol’s pregnant! I’m going to be a father!” He exclaims happily and Sol nods, “It’s true…” she says,

Falk, Roel, and Cam are the first to congratulate the couple, the three of them are thrilled for their friends and for the potential prospect of yet another family member,

Attila and Charles are the only two who don’t react, they both look like deer who have been caught by headlights,

Charles is the first to approach his sister-in-law, “ _Soror_ -?”

“-It’s true _frater_ …” she says as she places a hand on her stomach,

and slowly on his face spreads a wide smile, “So I’ll be an uncle then?” he asks,

Sol nods, “If I do remember, you did say to me that you eventually wanted me and Matthew to have children at one point, isn’t _that_ , right?” she teasingly asks,

And Charles’ cheeks light up in embarrassment as Matthew looks over to his brother incredulously, “You said **_WHAT_** _?”_ he asks

Charles chuckles nervously and nods, “Uh… y-yeah, I guess _I did_ say that… huh…” he says as he sheepishly grins to his brother,

Attila on the other hand has tears on his eyes and he’s desperately trying to wipe them away before someone sees him,

And it’s too late as Falk catches sight of Attila’s crying, “A-! Attila! Are you alright?” he asks, worried over his best friend,

Attila nods, “A-Ah… y-yes… I’m just… a bit emotional I suppose…” he says with a smile on his lips, he looks to the trio in front of him, “ _Congratulations pup…_ I suppose you’re no longer a ‘pup’ huh?” he says,

Sol chuckles as she walks over to Attila, “Oh please, nonsense, I know that to you, my dear _father_ I’ll _always_ be your pup… and so will Galen and Cam, so _don’t you dare_ give me that…” she says with a smile as she pulls him in for a gentle hug,

To which Attila gladly reciprocates, he’s smiling widely at being called ‘father’ as he usually does,

Charles looks over to his brother and tightly embraces him, “ _Holy shit_ Matthew! You’re a _dad_!” he exclaims,

And Matthew nods, smiling as he hugs his brother back tightly, “…I’m a _dad_ …” he says almost as if in disbelief,

Galen sighs happily, she’s glad that Matthew took the news with such great stride and that he’s so excited at the prospect of fatherhood… However, Galen gives a soft sigh as they begin to make mental preparations of everything they’ll be needing in the coming days before the baby’s arrival and the birth itself,

Charles looked over to Attila and Sol, “ _Soror_ …” he begins, “…Do you remember what I told you all that time a while back…?” he asks,

Sol turns to face her brother-in-law, “…No…?” she says, unable to recall her thoughts,

“Should you one day become with child…I do not wish to see you out of the house at all, for the sake of all of us…” he quotes himself, and Sol groans inwardly,

“I was hoping that you were _joking_ about that…” she says,

Charles chuckles, “Oh me? Joking? _Not one bit my dear soror…_ ” he says,

And suddenly Sol can feel that she’s not going to enjoy the next nine months of her life being stuck indoors….

As the days came to pass and turned into weeks, Matthew slowly saw changes in Sol’s body, most noticeably was how her stomach began to get larger and her breasts nearly doubling in size, so most of her previous clothing were proving to be too tight and uncomfortable, which forced Charles and Cam to go out in the village and find more suitable clothes for her as her stomach grew,

Once Sol reached the twenty-fifth-week mark, where her stomach was significantly showing more is when she began to see a change in Charles, Attila, and Matthew’s behavior,

Sometimes, there would always be at least one of the aforementioned males at her side, always accompanying her and keeping an eye on her,

She liked it, as she felt protected and cared for… but _sometimes_ it did prove to be annoying,

Sol tried reaching above her for the bag of bread that rested inside of the fridge in the topmost shelf,

She grunted in frustration as she couldn’t reach, even while on her tippy toes,

Charles instead reached above her and grabbed the item, handing it to his sister-in-law, “Here you go…” he says,

Sol sighs, “I could’ve gotten it just fine by myself…” she says,

Charles rolls his eyes, “Oh _sure_ you could’ve…”

Sol frowns but doesn’t reply, she pulls out a slice of bread and closes the bag before putting it back in the fridge, lately she had been having the weirdest craving for bread that she couldn’t explain,

At the forty-week mark, Sol’s belly was absolutely _massive_ … and Attila had an inkling of an idea as to _why_ that was,

You see, in his long-forgotten past as a father, he had three kids of his own, two girls and a boy, and when his mate was pregnant with his girls, they were twins and he distinctly remembers how large and swollen her stomach was…

So, Attila guessed that she would most likely be having twins, and if that proved to be true it would be very amusing as Matthew himself was a twin, as far as he recalled, Charles was the eldest by about five minutes,

How amusing would it be that one of the Greywolf twins would, with all possibilities, be having twins? Attila smiled fondly at the thought,

“What’s so funny?” Sol asked as she looked at Attila,

Attila was snapped out of his thoughts ad he moved his attention to her, “Ah- nothing dear pup…” he says, shaking his head gently,

Sol nodded, “ _Sure_ …” she said and was followed by a yawn,

Attila noticed the yawn,

“Tired?”

“A bit…”

“Do you want to go upstairs and rest?” he asked her,

Sol nodded, “Yeah… that would be nice…” she gave an exhausted smile, lately Sol had grown very tired due to her pregnancy and honestly? It was to be expected…

Attila carefully took her hand and guided her upstairs, helping her all the way there,

“Rest now, alright? I’ll come to get you when dinner is ready…” he comments and watches as Sol nods sleepily from her bed,

As Attila quietly left, Sol was able to close her eyes and drift off into hopefully pleasant dreams…

Later, Sol awoke to a start as she felt distinct wetness around her lower body, and panic immediately sets in, just as she is about to move to get out of bed is when Sol feels her contraction,

It’s not too strong to be debilitating, _at least not yet_ , but it’s enough to cause discomfort,

After it passes Sol gathers all the strength she can muster to shout for Attila, as she does that she collapses her head back onto the pillow below her,

She knows that this is far from over,

Attila hears her scream and rushes as fast as he can to her room, when he gets there he swings the door open, he’s frantic and worried for Sol’s health, his eyes fall upon her form,

“­C-Call Galen!” Sol says, “Babies coming!”

And Attila’s heart skips a beat when he hears those words, he nods and rushes back downstairs and quickly tracks down Galen,

“Galen!” he says out of breath, “Sol! Baby! _GO!”_ He exclaims as he tries to catch his breath,

And Galen runs off in the direction to go upstairs, but not without calling for Falk and Roel’s help to come with them,

The two of them rush upstairs with Galen,

A short while later, Matthew and Charles both come in after being outside on the front porch,

“ _Attila?”_ Charles calls out, searching for his alpha, “ _We heard yelling from outside, what’s going on?_ ” he asks,

Matthew and Charles stumble on Attila who’s sitting down and trying to catch his breath while drinking some water, Matthew rushes to his alpha’s side,

“Are you ok?” he asks him,

Attila nods, “I-I’m fine Matthew… It’s your wife-“ he says and watches as Matthew’s expression changes to worry, “-She’s fine, but her water burst, she’ll soon be giving birth…” he says,

And Matthew doesn’t know whether to sigh in relief or to freeze at the news, he stands there confused for a minute,

Charles brings him back to reality with a hand on his shoulder, both brothers share a look together,

Attila sighs, finally regaining his strength and breath back, “You two, should stay here… Galen already has their hands full upstairs with Falk and Roel…” he explains,

“Wait, Falk and Roel are upstairs? Doing what?” Charles asks,

“Most likely to help Galen clean up the afterbirth and blood…” he comments,

At the mention of blood, more specifically Sol’s blood, Matthew feels himself get queasy and sits down beside Attila,

Attila grabs his hand, “She’ll be alright my boy… she’s a strong one that one… and she’s in good hands, we have Galen with us…” he explains with the same strong resolve that he’s always had, the type that keeps his pack’s faith intact,

Charles sits with his brother and his alpha, for some reason he’s beginning to feel the same way he felt back when he was young before he was a Lycan, scared and small,

Attila’s father-like nature and strong resolve were what he needed right now, and his brother’s company, always made him feel better…

//

At around the ten-hour mark is when Sol began crowning, Galen could tell as they could now see the baby’s head, with her now being fully dilated, began the process of guiding the new mom to push the baby out,

Falk and Roel remained inside of the room, they weren’t bothered by the sight of blood and had promised Galen to help assist in whatever way they could for their beloved friend’s birth,

So, Galen had them on clean up duty and to provide possible emotional support to Sol who needed it,

“Ok, Sol, you’re ready…” Galen began, “You’re going to start pushing, alright? Go as hard as you can and hold it for as much as you can as soon as I count down to three, got it?” they asked,

Sol nodded as she felt Roel hold her hand with his own massive ones,

Falk was next to Galen assisting with whatever the doctor needed,

“Ok… 3…”

Sol took a deep breath, in and out, steadying herself,

“…2…”

She glanced to Roel one last time, he gave her a nod,

“…1!”

Sol took in one deep breath and closed her eyes, she strained as hard as she could to push,

Until she couldn’t anymore and stopped taking a shaky breath of air,

Galen watches as the baby’s head move in the birth canal, close but _not yet_ ,

“Ok, again Sol…” and Galen once again begins the count down,

Sol squeezes Roel’s hand as she pushes hard, Roel is beside her providing emotional support by telling her comforting words…

//

Downstairs, Matthew, Charles, and Attila can hear Sol cry out in anguish and pain as she gives birth, the process being a slow and extremely painful one, Attila should now...

Another wail rings out and it makes Matthew tense up each time he hears her cry out, his legs won’t stay still as they restlessly bounce up and down, he’s running his hands through his hair, unable to concentrate on anything else than his wife’s cries of pain,

Charles reaches out to grab Matthew’s hand and he holds it, which temporarily forces Matthew to stop, to ground himself in reality, he sighs and looks at his brother with a deep-seated worry in his eyes,

Attila is to their side with a rosary in hand as well as his bible, he’s silently praying for Sol and the unborn babe, he’s hoping that his god will give onto them the same mercy it gave his mate during the birthing process, strength and good health,

Matthew turned his head to Attila, still holding his brother’s hand he nervously spoke up,

"...She'll be alright... right? Right Attila?" Matthew spoke with an air of concern and extreme worry as he heard his wife let out yet another wail of pain from upstairs,

Attila didn't honestly have a proper answer as when he had heard of women dying during childbirth, there was a 50-50% chance of her coming out of this alright... or _not_...

But he didn't wish to alarm the young Lycan, so he nodded and tightly held his hand with his own,

"She will Matthew... I can assure you that she will..."

Attila _hoped_ that he was correct...

“Come now, let’s pray for her and the babe… for strength to Sol and health for both of them…” Attila replies and the two brothers nod,

Charles holds Attila’s other hand which has the rosary and together they say the lord’s prayer…

//

“Sol! You’re so close! One last push! One last _big push!_ ” exclaimed Galen,

Sol cried out in pain but nodded at Galen’s words, she panted and held Roel’s hand,

“You’ve got this!” he encouraged as he held her tightly,

Sol steadied her breathing as she pushed hard one last time with all her might,

And soon enough came the baby, that Galen was able to catch with a blanket, they handed the babe off to Falk, who began to clean the afterbirth off of the baby and get it to start crying,

“… _Come on… come on… cry for me… please…”_ he pleaded with the tiny infant whose chest wasn’t rising,

Falk tried to stimulate the baby to breathe by stimulating its airways just as Galen had shown him, and soon enough the first cry was heard, the baby wailed in his arms and he happily sighed,

He quickly wrapped the little one in a clean and warm blanket before placing them in a small crib off to the side of the room,

“Galen is that it?” Falk inquired as he made his way over to his friend, the doctor of the household,

Galen’s eyes widened, Falk watches their reaction, “What’s wrong?”

“There’s another!”

“Another?”

“Yes! Grab another towel and get ready!”

“ _Fuck!”_ he cursed as he ran to grab another clean towel,

“Push! Push, _PUSH!”_ Galen cried to Sol,

and Sol screamed loudly as she pushed hard, she felt so horribly tired and in pain, her head felt like it was swimming,

And suddenly out came the last baby of which Falk caught just like the first one, and he worked quickly to clean them off and to see if they were breathing…

//

Downstairs Matthew, Charles, and Attila all stood still as though time itself had come to a stop,

They listened as Sol’s scream ripped through the air, it stilled all three men as a chill was sent to their core,

Attila prayed that all Sol and the baby was fine,

Matthew was in silent shock and he was shaking so bad, he didn’t want to believe that he had just heard her die,

Charles was frozen to the bone, he didn’t know what to say or think, he just prayed that his beloved sister-in-law was ok,

A wave of silence greeted them,

They couldn’t hear Sol anymore nor Galen either,

“ _Fuck…”_ Matthew spoke, holding his head as he feared the absolute worst, “… _No god no… please_…”

“She’s fine Matty… she’s ok…” Charles tries to comfort his brother, pulling them into a tight hug, however, if you asked Charles he wouldn’t lie as he too feared the worst had happened,

Attila quietly continued to pray, desperately hoping Sol, his pup was alive…

For a moment, two cries ring out, it fills the air around it, echoing loudly,

And all three gentlemen can easily tell that either one doesn’t belong to any of the people they know are upstairs,

They all share a look with each other and Matthew chokes back a sob,

He knows that those are the cries of the babies,

His babies,

_He’s finally a father!_

He’s openly crying as both men congratulate and hold him close, he’s awfully emotional and a mess,

Matthew just wants to see his wife and children, to hold them close in his arms,

Eventually, Roel, Falk, and Galen all come downstairs,

Falk and Roel quietly walk off with various dirty laundry to clean immediately,

Galen approaches the three gentlemen, “Congratulations Matthew, you’re a father of two twins… a boy and a girl…” they tell him,

Matthew feels tears prick at the corners of his eyes, “A-A-And S-Sol?” he asks, voice trembling,

“She’s fine… just tired, go up and see her…” they reply back with a smile as Galen walks off to go do something else,

Matthew rushes upstairs with Charles right behind him and Attila following behind, albeit a bit slower,

Once all three of them are there, Matthew is the first to rush at Sol’s side with tears in his eyes,

Sol extends a tired hand and gently places it on his cheek, wiping away his tears, “ _Hello_ …” she says, she sounds horribly tired,

Matthew looks to her sides and sees the two babies lying next to her, their fast asleep and look very peaceful,

“ _Holy shit… I’m a dad…”_ he speaks softly and Sol nods, “Mhmm…” she says, acknowledging her husband,

Charles enters next and when he sees his sister-in-law he breathes a sigh of relief, thanking the stars above him that she’s alive and well,

“Hello _soror_ …” he says, keeping his voice low,

“… _frater…_ ” she says with a smile,

Charles tentatively reaches over to one of the babies with his hands and watches as one of them grasp his finger tightly with small, yet strong hands, he instantly melts,

Attila also walks in and is greeted by Sol, he goes over to Charles side and watches the little ones, his heart-melting,

“Do you want to hold one of them, _dad_?” Sol asks with a tired grin, she sees him give a nod and so she offers him one of the babies,

Attila holds them with the expertise only a father could have, and he shows them to Matthew who looks at both his kids, before back to his wife,

“Have you thought of a name for them, my dear?”

“No… I haven’t…” she says,

Matthew stands there, thinking for a minute as he tries to come up with an idea as to what to name them,

“I have an idea…” Charles chimes in, “what about ‘ _Amaris’_ For the girl-?”

“-And ‘ _Asriel’_ for the boy.” Attila finishes Charles’ though, the two share a look with each other,

Sol nods, “Those are perfect…”

And Matthew smiles, he agrees with his wife, brother, and alpha because the names are perfect and fit his kids perfectly,

“ _Welcome to my family little ones…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! Here's the explanation if you skipped the birthing scenes:
> 
> While Sol was giving birth she was provided with emotional support from Roel who held her hand and helped her push, Falk was helping Galen with grabbing the kids and cleaning them, meanwhile, Galen was doing the typical things a doctor would do when helping a female patient give birth.
> 
> Afterward, Sol gives birth to their first child... after cleaning them off, Falk tries to get them to breathe because they're not doing it on their own, and happily the babe is fine and breathing on their own. A second one quickly follows after their sibling, which was a surprise to Galen and Falk who didn't expect twins!


End file.
